Warriors: Yugioh Version!
by YamiYugi100
Summary: **Discontinued, Gomenasai*
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Yu-Gi-Oh Style!!

YY100: Title says it all! You're favorite Yugioh characters are transformed into cute cats that need to save the world. They need to know starclan, and they know Firestar!!!

Chapter 1

Firestar looked up at the gleaming pelt of starclan and sighed. "Firestar..." came a worried voice, Firestar whirled around to see his best friend, Graystripe, sitting near him. "Hello Graystripe." he said, not really into the mood of anything. "What are you thinking about?" asked Graystripe. Firestar sighed again, he just couldn't keep a secret from his best friend. "Well," Firestar began, "I have received a new prophecy." Graystripe's eyes widened and he asked what it was. Firestar said, "Five humans, those five will come to the forest. But Starclan will make them part of the prophecy. Five humans become five apprentaces. Five apprentacis become five warriors. One will turn and the others will fight. The power of five. It will happen tonight, that's why I'm waiting..." And as if on cue, five humans came into the clearing.

~~~~Let's see how our group got themselves into THIS one~~~~

"Yami! Save some chocolate for the rest of us!!" cried Yugi as he snatched the chocolate bars away from the pharoah. Bakura rolled his eyes and Ryou burst out laughing. Marik just sighed and watched the two's antics with confusion. Finally they all settled down and began watching Vampire Knight together. Yugi, however, was reading a book. Yami's curiousity finally took over as he asked his hikari, "What are you reading Yugi?" Everyone turned to him, the cover of the book had a cat looking up at the night sky and the title said "Warriors, Forest of Secrets." Yugi looked at everyone staring at him, laughed lightly and said, "Oh, I found this series of books called "Warriors" they're about cats."

Bakura chuckled and growled, "I'm not surprised you'd read innocent books about cats." Yugi glared at Bakura and said, "Actually, there's a lot of violence in this. All the cats are divided up into different clans, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Each has to fight for their territory. It's actually quite interesting. I hate to admit it, but you'd like it Bakura! I have the first book here." He handed Bakura the first book, but the stubborn tomb robber snorted and said, "I have no time for silly past times." Ryou shook his head and said, "I'll read it Yugi. It sound very interesting." Bakura took the first book called "Into the Wild" and opened it up, surprisingly though, it glowed a warm gold color. Words that weren't there before revealed themselves to Ryou and he read aloud, "Hey guys, look what this says. 'Those who read this book, welcome to an adventure. Except instead of reading this, you have been chosen by Starclan to fufill a destiny that has been layed out for you.'" A groan from Yami interrupted but Ryou continued, " 'So you five-' another intteruption from Marik who shouted, "How did they know there was five of us?" Ryou shrugged and continued again, " 'must prepare for a journey into the world of wild cats. You will see how they see things, and you will train under one who saw you coming. But first you must become the creature. Human's to cat's. Cat's to clan cats. Clan cat's to apprentacis. Apprentacis to Warriors. Warriors to hero's. The power of Five.' Wahhh!"

Ryou shouted the last part as a portal emerged from the book and all five of the teenagers were sucked into it. "Oh no!" yelled Yugi, panicking beyond belief. Bakura mentally cursed fate as all five of them landed in a large clearing with four trees in the middle. "Oooohhh, my head...." muttered Yami as he straightened up and everyone else followed. Bakura looked around and growled, "Where in Ra's name are we?" Yugi looked around and saw the four tree's behind them and said, "Hey guys! Look at these trees!" They all went up to them and the trees began chanting, everyone jumped back immedietly. Tendrils of silver moonlight began glowing around the five boys and each of them began to feel different. "W-what's going on?" shouted Ryou and they all screamed as a blinding flash of silver light hit them all. And they were all nocked uncounsious.

~~~~Let's get back to Firestar and Graystripe shall we?~~~~

The two cat's witnessed the whole thing with the five boys. Graystripe's ears were back in utter shock and he stuttered to his friend, "F-Firestar...What in the name of Starclan just happened?! There were five human's there a minute ago! Where are they?" Firestar went to the place where the five boys were, but in their place were five cats, all sleeping soundly. "They're destinies began." Firestar said simply and he sat hiding in the tall grass around four trees, waiting for the five boys---er cats to wake up so he could explain things to them. Graystripe was with him, always loyal till the end.

YY100: End the first chappie! I love Yugioh and Warriors!

Yami: What do we look like as cats?!

YY100: ^__^ all in good time my dear Yami...wait to you know your apprentice names too!

Bakura: I think her mind's more twisted then Mariks....

YY100: Watch it buster......Unless you want your warrior name to be Fuzzy Flower?

Bakrua: o.0 You wouldn't....

YY100: *Smiles wickedly* Mayyyybbeeeee.....

Bakura: 0____0 NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

YY100: Please review!! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

YY100: Omg I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! I'm sorry! So here's chapter 2 of Warriors: Yugioh Version! ^__^

Warriors: Yugioh Version!

Chapter 2

Firestar stared, observing the five new cats that were still sleeping. Two were both pure black, except one had scarlet paws, a scarlet tipped tail, and scarlet tipped ears. The other black one had yellow instead of scarlet on him. The third cat was the largest, his snow white pelt seemed to almost glow like moonlight, he had a scar running across his eye and his body was the best built and fit of them all. The fourth cat was the smallest of the entire group, also pure white, except a few pieces of fur stuck out around his eyes. The final cat was a sandy blond color all around.

The smallest one was the first to wake up, opening what revealed to be chocolate brown eyes. "Wha?" He mewed groggily. "Where are we?" He murmured to no one in particular, he looked at the other cats and then at himself and screamed. The other four woke up and screamed along with him. "What in the name of Ra?!" The black and white ones both mewed. The black and yellow cat looked around nervously and stated, "Uhh, guys?" The black and scarlet one looked in shock and said, "Wait a minute…Yugi?" Yugi nodded and looked at the other black cat which was for sure Yami. "If that's true then, Marik? Ryou? Bakura?" The others all nodded and Bakura hissed at himself asking, "Why are we fluffy cats?"

Firestar emerged from the bushes, Graystripe at his side. "I think I can answer that, young cats." He mewed, the five jumped and Bakura went in front hissing, "Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" "Peace." Firestar sighed and said, "Where you are is at the Fourtrees, a place where our four clans gather in peace every moon and discuss clan activity." Yugi's new amethyst cat eyes widened and he said, "Wait….your…F-Firestar? As in the thunderclan cat leader?" Firestar nodded and Yugi had to contain a scream and he said to Yami, whose crimson cat eyes were eyeing the strangers suspiciously, "This is Firestar…a cat from that Warriors series I was reading!"

Bakura's crimson eyes widened and he stared into Marik's violet ones and they both said, "What in Ra's name is a Thunderclan?" Yugi sighed and he walked up to Firestar saying, "Honor to meet you." Firestar laughed but then turned serious saying, "This is no joking manner. You've come here for a reason, you five. This forest is in grave danger, and only you can stop it." They five sighed and Yami mumbled, "Here we go with the destiny again…I thought this half of my life was over…" Graystripe then asked, "Do you have names you five?"

They all looked up at the gray cat and Yami said, "I'm Yami, and this is Yugi, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou." Graystripe laughed and said, "Those are funny names!" Bakura bared his cat fangs and made a hissing sound far scarier than any of the cats had ever heard. "Watch your tongue you pile of gray fluff!" Bakura spat and Yami whacked him with a paw saying, "Bakura! Shut up!" Bakura growled and Graystripe stared wide-eyed with his ears down. Firestar sighed and said, "Follow us…..I want you to become part of Thunderclan." Bakura immediately said, "No way!" Yugi, however, hit him with a claw and said, "Okay."

They walked into the clearing and Firestar called a meeting of all cats. Five warriors didn't come however; Yugi spotted them in the shadows. One was a purple-maroon color with menacing amber eyes. The other was a cat that looked like a leopard, her eyes were bright blue. The third had a pitch black coat with ivory claws that didn't retract; her eyes were fiery red with a slash like a mask across them. The fourth was orange and red with scarlet eyes. The final cat was different shades of brown with brown eyes. "Mosspaw, Sandpaw, Flowerpaw, Hawkpaw, Wildpaw, come here."

The five got up and trotted to the meeting place. Yugi, Yami, Marik, Bakura, and Ryou all stood on the rock and Firestar announced, "Cats of Thunderclan! I have decided to make these five cat apprentices!" Meows of protest shot through the crowd and the maroon cat known as Mosspaw hissed, "That's against starclan! If we found fugitives we're supposed to drive them out! Not invite them in! They're probably just week kitty pets anyway!" The leopard looking one, Sandpaw, hissed in agreement and the Ivory clawed one, Flowerpaw just sat there in complete silence. The orange one, Hawkpaw, said, "We should get rid of them!" The multicolored one, Wildpaw, said, "Agreed."

Bakura hissed at Mosspaw and jumped at her saying, "Call me weak again!" Mosspaw smiled and said to his face, "Weak!" Bakura hissed and a cat fight, literally, broke out between the two. Yugi ran to help him, but Sandpaw jumped in the way hissing, her leopard coat standing on end. Yugi hissed and fought with her as well. Yami jumped to help, but Flowerpaw just bit him and fought to keep him busy. Marik ran this time, but Wildpaw blocked him as well. Hawkpaw and Ryou just stood there blinking and staring at the fight. "I wish they wouldn't do that." Hawkpaw sighed, Ryou mumbled his agreement.

After a while the winners pinned the losers to the ground. The winners were….

YY100: Ha! Cliffy! Review and I'll tell you later! ;)


End file.
